


Сравнительный анализ

by desterra



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт не может не сравнивать. Он честно старается, но — нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сравнительный анализ

Курт не может не сравнивать. Он честно старается, но — нет. У Адама тонкие жёсткие губы, резкие лепные скулы, широкие плечи и бицепсы, которые до зуда на кончиках пальцев хочется потрогать. Всё не как у Блейна.  
Первая любовь всем кажется идеальной, почему Курт должен стать исключением? Тонкий коричный привкус чуть припухших губ Блейна до сих пор преследует его по ночам. Стройное мускулистое тело, изученное до последнего дюйма, не оставляет его фантазии. Всё не как у Адама.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — говорит Сантана, — вы с Блейном оба такие сахарные, что только от вашего вида можно заработать диабет. Скулы сводит от этой приторности. И ты, конечно, можешь проигнорировать моё мнение, но две королевы драмы на одном поле — это перебор. Серьёзно.  
Курт фыркает и продолжает сравнивать. Адам спокойный, серьёзный, уверенный настолько, что может позволить себе заниматься хором и не быть при этом лузером. К нему тянутся, с ним советуются, его зовут и, не скрываясь особо, хотят. Блейн яркий, завораживающий, притягивающий внимание ослепительным внутренним светом. Его любят, им восхищаются. И, да, его тоже хотят. Они настолько разные, что Курт теряется. Он не может понять, любит ли Блейна до сих пор или это просто сила привычки и тоска по первым настоящим отношениям. Он никак не разберётся, тянет ли его к Адаму потому, что сердце готово двигаться дальше и сделало свой выбор, или он просто не хочет остаться один, но не может быть с Блейном или с кем-то похожим на него.  
Адам пишет забавные смс, встречает Курта в перерывах и искренне радуется его маленьким каждодневным триумфам. Поддерживает, советуется о репертуаре хора, зовёт на свидания, терпит Рейчел и её более чем странного бойфренда. Не торопит. И не давит. Не требует повышенного к себе внимания и вечной радости во взоре. Блейн изредка присылает электронные письма с новостями из Лаймы, приправленные печальными смайликами и горькими извинениями. Не отпускает, держит, хочет вернуть.  
Две дивы на одном поле.  
Когда Курт впервые понимает, о чём говорила Сантана, ему становится чуточку страшно. Потому что это не может быть правдой. Не должно. Потому что эта схожесть мыслей, действий, реакций — признак родственной души, разве нет?  
Он не думает об Адаме, флиртуя с Блейном на несостоявшейся свадьбе мистера Шу. Честно. И он не сравнивает искрящиеся довольством глаза бывшего парня с внимательным взглядом парня настоящего. Оно само получается так.  
И когда Курт, встрёпанный, чуточку томный и лёгкий, как пушинка, стоя у зеркала, пытается сказать, что произошедшее ничего не значит, он искренне в это верит. Потому что сравнение впервые не в пользу Блейна. Как и то, что он перебивает Курта и говорит, говорит о будущем, о судьбе, предназначении, знаках. Не спрашивает. Утверждает. А Курт уже разбалован другим к себе отношением. И, чёрт возьми, ему нравится это дурацкое слово «разбалован». И пусть весь мир назовёт его эгоистом, но Курту Хаммелу понравилось быть центром чьей-то вселенной. Действительно единственным и неповторимым. Дарить себя, зная, что этот дар примут с радостью и будут тщательно беречь — это словно ожившая мечта или сказка.  
Курт продолжает сравнивать, отчасти по привычке, отчасти, чтобы убедиться в правильности принятого решения.  
Рядом с Блейном хотелось сиять. Чтобы соответствовать. Чтобы не потеряться в его тени. Чтобы доказать всем и себе в первую очередь — достоин. С Адомом удаётся пылать. Гореть жарко и ослепительно, не опасаясь превратиться в пепел. Быть одновременно сильным и слабым, взбалмошным и серьёзным, капризным и рассудительным. Курт ведёт их отношения по незнакомой пока дороге, оставаясь при этом собой, чувствуя лишь поддержку и не опасаясь свернуть вдруг не туда.  
С каждым мгновением он влюбляется всё сильнее, открывается всё шире. И чем больше отдаёт, тем больше ему возвращается: восхищёнными взглядами, нежными прикосновениями, безмерным терпением и тёплой, ставшей необходимой, улыбкой.  
Вот только у любого терпения есть свой предел. Увлечённый игрой в сравнение, Курт забывает о том, что так ничего и не рассказал Адаму. А он, несмотря на всю свою проницательность, всё же не телепат.  
— Курт, ты — идиот, — говорит Сантана, забыв про всевозможные прозвища, от возмущения, не иначе, и он не собирается с ней спорить. — Ты видел его руки? Даже в моей очень лесбийской груди что-то ёкнуло, когда он переставлял наш убогий шкафчик, поигрывая идеальными мускулами. Я не говорю про весьма очаровательный акцент и то, какими взглядами он окидывал твою миленькую тушку. Алмаз бы расплавился. Иди и верни его себе, принцесса.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — улыбается Рейчел, пряча грустинку в глазах, — поэтому скажу две вещи. Первое: слушай своё сердце. И второе: мне кажется, как это ни странно, что Сантана права. К тому же, третий глаз, помнишь?  
В животе у Курта играют в там-тамы маленькие феи с радужными крыльями, когда он подбирает идеальный наряд и продумывает не менее идеальную речь. Что творится в животе у Адама, остаётся большим секретом. Но когда он притягивает к себе Курта, напряжённого, готового бороться и обязательно выиграть, и целует горячо, напористо, как никогда раньше, Курт впервые действительно забывает сравнить. Мысли вышибает вместе с воздухом. Остаются лишь жадные губы Адама, сильные руки Адама, твёрдые плечи, за которые так удобно держаться. Остаётся заполошно стучащее сердце и нарастающее желание. Курту хочется нежности, ласки, немного трепета и благоговения. Он громко стонет и не думает о том, насколько глупо или пошло это звучит. Адам выдыхает ему в шею, попутно вылизывая судорожно бьющуюся жилку. Кончиками пальцев ведёт по его груди, задевая напрягшиеся соски. Курта выламывает навстречу, потряхивает от избытка эмоций и ощущений. Адам, не отрывая губ от его шеи, подхватывает Курта под ягодицы и притирает к себе. Курту остаётся лишь цепляться покрепче и верить, что удержит, не отпусит.  
В следующее мгновение он уже сидит на столе, разведя колени в стороны, и тянет вверх футболку Адама. Объявляет войну одежде, почти рычит под смеющимся взглядом: Адам любуется, а его ладони оставляют пылающие следы на джинсовой ткани, от тонких щиколоток до подрагивающих бёдер, развести бы их ещё шире, но чёртовы джинсы настолько узкие, что влезть с мылом, а вылезать из них только лёжа. Член в этих тисках выражает явное недовольство, упираясь в ширинку. Адам улыбается, прихватывает зубами нежную кожицу над кадыком, подставляет всего себя под жадные ладони. Воздух постепенно пропитывается мускусным ароматом желания. Перед глазами Курта марево и яркий росчерк ключиц, в голове пусто и ломко, губы зудят от нетерпения. Курт сдаётся, впивается в подставленное плечо и, будто извиняясь, тут же зализывает розовеющие следы от укуса. Адам чуть слышно шипит и тянется губами к его губам, кончиком языка трогает мягкую плоть, проводит по кромке зубов, щекочет нёбо. Курт водит дрожащими пальцами по сильному жаркому телу, с восторгом встречая ответную дрожь, мускулы живота сводит от бешеного ритма там-тамов. Он замирает над кромкой линялых джинсов, держит пальцы в миллиметре от горячей кожи и наблюдает сквозь ресницы за шальным взглядом чёрных от желания глаз.  
Адам фыркает в ответ и опускается на колени. Его руки разводят бёдра Курта так широко, как только позволяют узкие джинсы, зубами он цепляет край рубашки, обнажая бледную кожу, и прицельно проводит языком влажную дорожку от аккуратной впадинки пупка до тазовой косточки. Курт без труда берёт верхнее ре и цепляется руками за уши Адама. Наверное, со стороны это выглядит до стыдного нелепо, но ему сейчас откровенно наплевать, ведь его горячий бойфренд костяшками пальцев проводит по натянутой ширинке и явно не собирается останавливаться на этом. Курта потряхивает от слабых, недостаточных прикосновений, бёдра непроизвольно движутся навстречу. Адам успокаивающе шипит и чертыхается, борясь с непослушной молнией. Член, почувствовав близкую свободу, дёргается, Курт рычит, ощущая чувствительной головкой грубую ткань, и легко дёргает Адама за уши. Тихий смешок действует не хуже ушата ледяной воды. Но в глазах Адама ничего, кроме восторженного обожания и тягучей медовой жажды, и Курт, фыркнув, возвращает ладони на место, очерчивает пальцами ушную раковину, гладит тонкую кожицу за мочками. И, кажется, для Адама это последняя капля. Он глотает протяжный стон и вытаскивает наконец-то член Курта из тесного плена, опаляя горячим дыханием, осторожно лижет розовую головку и обхватывает её губами, перебирая в горсти поджавшиеся яички. Курт задушено пищит и широко распахивает глаза, наблюдая, как его член медленно погружается в рот Адама, как тонкие губы растягиваются вокруг его плоти. Адам подмигивает и принимается ритмично сосать, то оставляя во рту лишь кончик головки, то насаживаясь почти до упора, задевая носом жёсткие кудряшки в паху. Курт продолжает держаться за уши и часто-часто облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Ему тоже хочется так. Держать тяжёлый член на языке, помогая себе рукой, поглаживая у самого основания. Он почти чувствует насыщенный вкус Адама во рту, ощущает подрагивание члена, выступающую на кончике смазку. Его ведёт от этой фантазии, кроет с головой. Он толкается навстречу горячей тесноте и почти видит, как сам выписывает языком крошечные спиральки по толстой венке, как дёргается член Адама у самых его губ, как плачет крупная бордовая головка под его дыханием, как выгибает Адама на белых простынях, слышит его непрекращающиеся стоны. И это последняя капля для Курта, потому что он слабо взбрыкивает, предупреждая, и кончает. Бесконечно долго и упоительно кончает прямо в рот Адама, угасающим сознанием отмечая его довольный и сытый вид.  
Лежать на столе крайне неудобно, но шевелиться нет ни сил, ни желания. Курт широко улыбается, выравнивая дыхание, и тянет руки к своему бойфренду, обхватывая его за спину.  
— Вкусный, — говорит Адам, нависая над ним, и демонстративно облизывается.  
— О, я не думаю, что, — начинает Курт и замолкает, целуя накрывшую губы ладонь.  
— Попробуем ещё раз. Вкусный, — повторяет Адам, глядя на встрёпанного Курта так, как смотрят на ожившую мечту.  
«Мой», — слышит Курт.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — пожимает он плечами и старается не краснеть до состояния «помидор».  
«Твой», — соглашается, утыкаясь носом в тёплый изгиб шеи, — «только твой».

И больше нет и не будет никакого сравнения, потому что нет никого, кроме них.


End file.
